Tangled Up In You
by Checkered Brooke
Summary: They are each others' everything. A series of oneshots, each loosely based on a lyric of the well-known song by Staind. KiMa.
1. Shelter From the Rain

In all honesty, when she looked back on it, it was pretty stupid.

But she was glad her feet drove her there.

She'd been out shopping, and had run a little later than usual. It was nearing seven thirty when the clouds swooped in.

It was a sudden, harsh storm. The winds must've been blowing fifty miles an hour—Maka couldn't even walk straight. Hell, she was surprised she could walk at all; she'd expected it to blow her right over.

The rain was just pouring down, and she could've sworn there was a bit of hail, too.

She kept close to the outsides of the shops, hoping the overhangs would offer at least some protection from the near hurricane.

It hadn't been even thirty seconds before she was soaked to the bone, and she did her best to keep the groceries safe.

All around her, people scurried to their vehicles and drove away, happy to have immediate access to a heater, and she sputtered to clear dirty water from her mouth when one particularly rude individual drove close enough to the curb to splash her with a good amount of floodwater.

After walking a while longer, she realized she wouldn't make much progress and ducked inside a small shop. She fished her cellphone from her pocket, thankful it hadn't gotten wet, and paused.

_I can't call Soul, he only has a motorcycle. Tsubaki doesn't have a vehicle at all._

She called both Liz and Patti, but neither of them picked up. Maka grumbled to herself, and leaned on one foot while she scrolled through her contact list. Her boot squished, and she dreaded the inevitable prune-ification of her feet.

She stopped at Kidd's name, briefly considered how to phrase her plea for help, and initiated the call.

He answered almost immediately.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey. Uh, don't feel like you have to or anything, but I was shopping and kind of got stuck out in the storm and I don't have a car or anything. Could you, maybe, come get me, please?"

"_I'd really love to, but my car's in the shop. I could bring you an umbrella, though…?"_

_Shit._

"No, no, it's okay. I'll just wait it out. Thanks, though. I appreciate it."

"_Are you sure? I really don't mind."_

"I'm sure. Don't worry, really."

Click.

She sighed, pocketing her phone, and peeked out the shop window. It hadn't let up a bit.

After expressing to the cashier that she was waiting out the storm and not scoping the place out for a robbery, she bought a small bag of candy and sat down near the entrance, making herself comfortable; after all, she had no clue how long she'd be there.

* * *

Maka was busy counting the bags of chips when the door opened next to her, and the bell dinged rather violently as the wind from outside pushed in.

She paid them no mind besides an absentminded wonder at what they were doing out and about during this apocalyptic weather.

It came as a great surprise to her when the handle of an umbrella was stuck in her face, and she jerked her head up to meet glowing golden eyes.

"…I thought I told you I'd wait it out." She frowned, wondering how long he'd been walking and just how he knew exactly what shop she was in.

"You did. But you should probably check the forecast before deciding that. This'll last overnight." Kidd extended a hand, and when she grasped it, he pulled her to her feet.

Maka sighed. "I can't thank you enough."

"I think walking back with me will do, no?" He smiled, and then coughed as his nose turned pink and he shuffled in his place. "Um, this is my only umbrella though, so we'll have to share…"

The corners of her mouth turned upwards in response.

She knew he had eight.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back. **

**Unfortunately, the updating schedule for this might be a little off, because I'm uploading as I write. I apologize in advance if I forget or contract writer's block. (PM me to yell at me if it's been a while!)**


	2. Pills that Take Away my Pain

It was an unspoken truth.

Kidd didn't take it too well when he was told outright.

"_It's common knowledge, Kidd."_

"_That's just how things work."_

He grit his teeth and pulled the comforter up over his head, his short gasps for breath quickly heating the enclosed space.

"_I'll just not be a full Shinigami, then. Yeah. That'll work fine."_

"_Kidd. Your dad can't do this forever. You have to step up eventually."_

_No. No, I don't. Stop it._

A rough knock sounded at his door.

"Kidd, I know you're in there. Come out."

He ignored her, instead choosing to allow himself to sink deep, deep, deeper into the mattress. Maybe he could disappear that way.

The handle jiggled as Maka tried to open the door, and upon realizing it was locked, she grew angry.

"Kidd, we're all here for you, and you choose to just mope around in your room?"

He heard her take a deep breath, and then his door flew open, the lock ripped from the wall and hanging off of the door, useless.

He shifted under the comforter.

She stood there for a few moments, eyes wide, and guilt crept up on and engulfed her.

How was she supposed to know he was taking it this bad?

"…Kidd?"

He remained silent, jaw set, preparing to talk his way out of the hole he'd dug himself.

Maka sat down on his bed and hesitantly placed a hand on where she hoped was his shoulder.

"Kidd…" she swallowed. "I know it's hard right now…believe me, I do. When mama died, it was the worst thing I'd ever gone through. Papa told me she left, and kept buying postcards and sending them to me, signing them with her name. I only found out she died a year ago.

"You still have time, Kidd. You can say your goodbyes, do what you need to do…but it's going to happen whether you're ready or not. You have the opportunity to by ready. And you won't be alone afterwards. If you think you're just going to lock yourself up in your room and cry about it, you've got another thing coming.

"Look…we all care about you—Liz, Patti, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Chrona, Soul, me…and especially your dad. He doesn't want this. Spend the time you've got left with him together."

He was tense under the blanket, and shaking. Carefully, she peeled it back from his face, where his grip on the fabric had loosened immensely.

Tears stained his cheeks and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Sit up," she said, and he pushed himself up with his elbows, his eyelids parting ever so slightly.

"Come here," she murmured, arms outstretched, and he slowly leaned forward until the bridge of his nose rested on top of her shoulder and his hands clutched the arms of her shirt.

He cried.

He cried, but this time, he knew he'd be okay when he stopped.

He had people who loved him.

And that was enough to dull the pain.


	3. Light That Helps Me Find My Way

Put simply, it was dark.

From atop their hill, it was almost impossible to distinguish the city from its rural surroundings. The only thing that allowed it to be recognized were the several dozen headlights dotting what were likely the streets—people who were running late and hoping there were still good spots somewhere to see the stars.

"I can't believe you all had us hike up here just to stare at the sky for an hour."

"Soul!"

"C'mon, even Black*Star's fascinated. Chill out. Relax. That's why we're here." Liz patted Soul's shoulder, as if to say, '_I'm not even allowed to use my phone, I feel your pain._'

"It's not just _an hour_. It's _Earth Hour_. All the lights are off. Look at what we can see! Did you even know this was outside all this time?" Maka gestured emphatically, frustrated that Soul didn't quite understand her excitement. "It's beautiful!"

Even Patti was mostly quiet, choosing to spot constellations. "Why's that one so bright?" she asked, pointing toward the handle of the Little Dipper.

"That's the North Star," Tsubaki said. "It's the star closest to the North Pole, so it's much brighter than all the rest."

"Hmm." Satisfied, Patti returned to silence, except for occasionally announcing the shapes and animals she'd constructed. "It's like a big connect-the-dots, but with no numbers." She furrowed her eyebrows, displeased with her conclusion.

"People used to use the North Star to travel," added Maka, "because it practically doesn't move. It's constant."

"Finding their ways by starlight, huh?" Kidd mused, training his gaze on the star. "Kind of poetic."

"You think so?"

"Mmhmm. Dangerous, though. I'd hate to not see a hole in the ground and get my foot stuck in a snake den."

"Well, don't travel alone, then. Have somebody who can pull you out, and just hope that they don't get stuck in one themselves."

"Well then, would you be as kind as to accompany me to my car? I forgot to bring the snacks up here."

"You're kidding."

"Wish I was."

The group collectively groaned, and a few choice words left Soul's mouth.

Maka sighed. "I guess I've got no choice, then. Let's go." She pushed herself up to her feet, and wiped grass off of her knees. "We should hurry if we want to be back before people turn their lights back on."

* * *

"So how did you, of all people, manage to forget the snacks?" asked Maka, hands fiddling behind her back.

"I was distracted," Kidd shrugged, and scratched the side of his head. "I was excited to get to the hill, I guess—I'm still pretty impressed you managed to find it out here. It's hidden pretty well."

"I only found it because I got lost in the woods around it," she admitted. "Everything looks the same around here."

Leaves and twigs crunched underneath their feet at random, so it took them a moment to register when another twig snapped, from further down the path.

"…You heard that too, right?" muttered Maka, gripping his shoulder and holding him back.

"Yeah…do you want to get closer?" His eyes darted back and forth from the path ahead to Maka, at his side.

"Nothing dangerous hangs around in this forest. It couldn't hurt."

Together, they inched forward, ready for combat even if it was a rabbit. Twig snapping turned to rustling, and the closer they got, the easier it was to hear the breathing that belonged to something at least the size of a small person.

"We should think this through—" started Kidd, but Maka cut him off by lobbing a rock in the direction of the foliage. There was a very clear _thunk_, a hiss, and more rustling as whatever was hiding turned tail and ran.

Maka took off after it, and Kidd after her.

They ran for a while before coming to a particularly well-lit area, where they were able to clearly see the creature—now surrounded by its friends.

"What happened to your head?!"

"S-something threw a rock at me."

"No way! We said no throwing! Did you see who it was?"

"Uh-uh."

"Oh my god," Maka whispered in horror, pale. "I threw a rock at a small child."

Quickly, Kidd stepped forward, clearing his throat. "What are you all doing out here?"

The children shrieked, hiding behind one another. "P-p-playing h-hide and seek…!" one choked out.

He sighed. "Where are your parents?"

They were silent, and the one who'd spoken shrugged.

He turned to Maka. "It appears we'll have to take a detour."

"We'll take you guys to the entrance, okay?" offered Maka, voice wavering slightly as her eyes passed over the small bump visible on the head of the tallest one.

"Mmkay."

* * *

It took several minutes and a pee break until they reached the forests' edge, where, a few hundred yards away, a few adults were pacing back and forth.

"Are those your parents?" asked Kidd, nudging one of the children and pointing toward the frantic people.

"I think so!"

"Let's walk them over. They might decide to play hide and seek on the way there," Maka said, a wry smile stretching her face.

"Agreed."

After spending several minutes being thanked by relieved parents, Kidd and Maka were able to return to the task at hand: snacks.

"…So, where did you park?"

"…Um."

"Don't you dare say you—"

"I, uh, remember it was right off the highway."

"So, north of the forest, then?"

"Yeah."

"I don't have a compass." Maka frowned. "And no one brought a phone."

"I seem to recall you mentioning something about the North Star earlier."

"Oh, yeah! We can use that!"

He sighed, glad that she didn't seem angry.

"Watch out for snake holes, then." She shoved him forward with one hand before beginning to jog.

Again, he took off after her.

"They probably hate us right now," she said, once he caught up.

"Who, everyone back at the hill?"

"Yup. How long have we been gone? Half an hour? More? They probably think we're making out in a bush or something."

He choked briefly, then composed himself. "Do people actually do that? Make out in bushes?"

Maka shrugged. "Seems like it'd be uncomfortable. What with all the sticks. I'd hate to get a splinter or something."

"I heard car hoods serve the same purpose, but with one hundred percent fewer splinters." The topic of conversation had taken a turn to uncharted territory, and Kidd tried desperately to read the situation. Was she making a move? Was there a line? What was it? Was she aware of how cute she looked right now?

Thankfully, the conversation came to an abrupt end as Kidd tripped and fell on his face.

"Don't tell me you _actually _got stuck in a snake hole." Maka stopped and knelt down to help him up, biting her lip to hide her amusement.

"I don't think I have any splinters, at least. Tell me the dirt is symmetrical. Please." He stood, dusting off his shirt.

"The dirt is symmetrical."

"You're a liar."

"Just following orders."

Kidd sighed, wincing. "I'll have to survey the damage once I can see better."

"Then we should hurry, shouldn't we?"

He nodded, and they were off again. This time, they suffered no casualties, and found the car within fifteen minutes.

"Finally," they sighed.

"Please tell me you have your keys," Maka said, folding her arms.

"Of course I have my keys. And even if I didn't, I would, because I have two sets on me." He patted his breast pockets, and yes—quiet jingling from each one.

"Good. Let's hurry, the—hold on. Stand still." She approached him, scrutinizing his face. Reflexively, he blushed and backed away, but she pinned his wrist to the hood of the car—briefly, in his panicked state, he remembered his earlier statement about car hoods—and she leaned closer still.

"You _do _have a splinter. Let me get it for you."

"I'm, uh, quite capable of removing it myself—"

"You can't see it, and it's small. You'll just be groping your cheek all the way home until you can get a mirror and some tweezers. Unless you want a splinter in just one cheek for the whole ride home?" She interrupted her examination to make eye contact, quizzical. He gulped. "Didn't think so."

After several _excruciating _seconds of Maka practically _on top _of him, he felt a sudden prick in his cheek, and she exhaled, satisfied.

Her breath smelled like strawberries.

Kidd really liked strawberries (especially on his ice cream), and he really liked Maka. He wasn't sure where to look, so he looked everywhere—everywhere except for Maka, of course.

For some reason that he could not possibly fathom, she did not pull away, but instead shifted her position to be _closer _to him, and when her thigh brushed his he snapped his eyes shut and prayed to his father that he was dreaming because he did not know how to handle this situation at all and he was surely going to make a complete fool out of himself and—

His breath hitched in his throat when he felt her breath on his lips, and he nearly had a heart attack when her lips pressed softly against his own. He didn't have time to appreciate it before she removed herself, and chewed on her bottom lip, embarrassed.

"Was, uh, was that okay? I don't want you to feel pressured or anythi—"

"_God, _yes," he breathed, and she was on him again in a matter of seconds.

Her mouth moved against his and her hands held fistfuls of his shirt and their teeth bumped and their noses crashed but it didn't matter because they were _there, _on the hood of his car in front of a forest at eight o'clock on March 28th, and all Kidd could think about was his stupid remark about car hoods and splinters and the fact that he _really, really _liked strawberries and that she was _kissing him_ and—

A hoot.

A whistle.

"I'm starving, and you guys decide to get it on instead of bringing the food?"

They flew apart, Maka straightening her skirt and Kidd fumbling with his keys.

"Is this what you guys were doing the whole time?" asked Soul, arms crossed.

"N-uh, um. North star. Splinter. What?" Kidd placed a hand on his car to support himself, but recoiled as if it were a burning stove as he recalled what had just happened there.

"You used the starlight to pull out a splinter?" suggested Tsubaki. Liz shook her head.

"That makes no sense. Obviously, they got lost, someone got a splinter, they used the stars to find the car, and removing a splinter turned into…so, are you two together now? Or…?"

Both Maka and Kidd were flabbergasted at her insight, and neither could form coherent words or sentences.

"U-uh, food. In car." Kidd dropped his keys, and once he'd found them, unlocked the car. "Back seat."

"I'm not sure if I want to _touch _your car right now." Soul wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I don't know what you two have done on or _in _it."

That was the one that sent Kidd to the ground, and Maka straight home with a fever.

* * *

**A/N: don't hate me for being gone so long ;; i've been focusing all my energy into my snk fic lately. it's so long pls help **

**side note: i like total dork kidd. he might stick around for a while. also i tried my hand at writing actual kissing? i usually never go into detail with that so feedback would be great!**

**please excuse any typos for the time being it's 4:30 am and i just cranked this whole thing out in like an hour and i haven't gone back and edited it or anything but i haven't posted anything in ages so i wanted to get it up right away gomennnn**


	4. Words When I Have Nothing to Say

"What did I let you talk me into?" Kidd groaned—or, rather, tried to groan. It came out as a horrific, monstrous wheeze.

"Translation: 'Thank you so much, O Great Maka, for helping me get through the day since I've lost my voice.' You're welcome, by the way."

Soul snorted. "I'd ask what she said to persuade you, but, well—"

Kidd shot a glare his way.

"Translation: 'My sore throat is no laughing matter, fine sir.' I agree, Kidd," Maka grinned, resting her chin in her hands.

"Class should be fun. I'll ask Miss Marie to tell Professor Stein to call on Kidd a _lot_," Liz said.

At this, the sick boy in question gave up with a wheeze, fell back so that he laid down, and turned his head to look at Maka. He grunted. _Make sure the grass stains aren't asymmetrical_.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll check when we get up for class."

A satisfied nod, a sigh, and he closed his eyes.

"Poor guy. Shoulda stayed home," Soul smirked. "You probably coulda gotten a ton of sleep without _O Great Maka _yapping in your ear."

A half-hearted whine. _Be quiet._

"I'm _not _yapping." She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "And shut up, he's trying to rest."

"So can you actually, like, read his mind or something? 'Cause you're getting a lot more out of those animal noises than me or Patti ever could." Liz leaned in toward Maka and hushed her voice.

She shrugged. "I'm intuitive."

The bell sounded. Kidd groaned, displeased with only a brief nap. _Five more minutes._

"You're such a baby when you're sick. Get up so I can check your back for stains." Maka stood and walked to him, then pulled him to his feet and dusted off his back as he swayed on his feet. "You're good. Let's go. Last class, then you get to go home and sleep _all _weekend _and _keep your perfect attendance record."

He stared at her, and she slid a hand under his bangs to rest on his forehead.

"You've still got a fever. Want me to bring you some medicine after school?"

He shrugged, which Maka interpreted as '_If your gentle grace would be so kind'_.

Off to class they went.

Liz had forgotten to ask Marie to tell Stein to call on Kidd, and it was a rather uneventful lecture, much to Kidd's relief. With twenty minutes left in class and Stein still informing the class that it is, in fact, perfectly ethical to import rare animals for experimentation, he dozed off, chin in hand. When class dismissed, and Kidd remained slumped over in his seat, Maka maneuvered up the stairs and crouched down to see him. The air conditioning, at this precise moment, decided to kick up a notch and blew some of her bangs into his face.

He sneezed himself awake.

Maka staggered backwards—"_Gross, ack!"—_and tripped over the desk behind her, falling and wedging herself in the row below Kidd.

By the time she'd managed to get to her feet and give herself carpetburn from rubbing Kidd's spit off her face, he'd fully awaken and gone into a panic.

_Oh, ew, I'm sorry! My nose is ticklish! I've got disinfectant somewhere in here—_

He ruffled through his bag, eventually pulling out a small bottle of hand sanitizer, and winced. _It's the best I've got right now._

She grumbled unintelligibly, snatched it from his hand, and massaged a generous dollop of it into her face. "It is _so _your fault if I get sick. Let's go."

She escorted him home, sat him up in his bed with a thick blanket, frozen peas for his head, a movie, and a glass of water, and left to get medicine.

Already she felt a little woozy in the head—but she knew she couldn't be getting sick _that _fast, and dismissed it as hypochondria. Twenty minutes later and she was letting herself back into Kidd's house, marching up the stairs, and administering two tablespoons of _Sore Throat Relief_. She assumed it did not taste good; her assumption was proved correct when he groped around his nightstand for the water and downed the entire glass.

"_Gross_," he forced. It sounded almost human.

"Yup," she smiled, and climbed up next to him. "I'll stay here 'til the movie's over."

He grunted in approval.

They both fell asleep within an hour.

* * *

The following Monday:

"I brought this on myself," Maka groaned—or rather, tried to groan.

"Translation: 'I'm so lucky to have such a good friend to help me all day. Thank you, O Glorious Kidd.' You're welcome."

* * *

**a/n: i swear i'm alive**

**this is less shippy than the other ones, but hey, the second genre tag is friendship. and i think this ship is build on a solid friendship. **


	5. Fire That Warms Me When I'm Cold

"I've got the strangest urge to sing Let it Snow right now."

"Is t-that so?"

"Well, the weather _is _quite frightful. And a fire would be _very _delightful right now, wouldn't you agree?"

"Care to explain why _y-you're _not f-freezing to death?"

"I imagine the harmonious symmetry of my attire warms my core."

"M-mine's symmetrical too. _M-most _outfits are."

"I suppose it's the reaper blood, then."

"D-damn y-you."

Kidd made a noncommittal noise. "I could turn the stove on. I think we've still got gas."

"No," Maka protested. "S-save it for nighttime. When it gets c-_colder_."

"It could be nighttime right now, you know. We've got no way of telling."

"You c-_could_ go upstairs and look out the w-window, you know. M-my internal clock s-says it's s-still afternoon."

"As expected, you've got some unusual tricks up your sleeve."

"What's t-_that _supposed to mean?"

She shook a fist in his general direction, from underneath her fortress (read: mountain) of blankets. The weekend before winter break- midterms were rapidly approaching, and Maka had joined Kidd for study sessions (at his nice big mansion, of course). The weather forecast that particular morning hadn't been anything out of the ordinary, so she hadn't thought to wear anything special. She'd be inside, too, after all.

The weatherman was currently feeling the wrath of everyone in Death City, because _somehow_, the _entire city _had been snowed on. And every_one_ had been snowed _in_. Power had cut out after a few hours, and soon all the windows and doors had been blocked. No heaters, and no contact with the outside world.

Maka secretly thanked whatever gods were out there that this house had a seemingly unlimited supply of blankets.

"At what point should I relinquish my furniture to you for firewood?"

"T-the storm won't last _t-that _long." She paused, her face contorting, and her head whipped to face Kidd. "_Right?_"

"I dunno."

"You _dunno?!_"

"I dunno. Relax. We've got enough here to last until winter's over."

"Does _anyone else in the ent-t-tire city?_ Are our friends going to have to become cannibals to survive?"

"Aren't most of them cannibals already? I mean, souls and...you know."

"It doesn't count if they don't eat the f-flesh." Silence. "I _t-think_."

"Hm."

"B-back me up here. You've gotta know a ton about this."

"I could say the same for you. Are you sure you're warm-blooded, by the way? There's _no way _you're still cold."

"A-am too." A solitary arm emerged from the blanket fortress. "Feel my hand."

He felt her hand. "Huh. Maka the lizard."

"Your hand is _really warm_." Her face emerged. "Are you telling me reapers are _space heaters_?"

"...That's really not our intended purpose."

"Added bonus. Come here."

She spent several seconds untangling the mess of fleece and cotton, yanked Kidd inside the stronghold, and tossed the loose ends over his head.

Maka frowned. "You're too tall."

He slouched, a bemused smile on his face. "Better?"

"No. This design is flawed. I need to rework it."

"If I may-"

"You may not."

"Food?"

"...You may."

Kidd dismissed himself to the kitchen, and when he returned to the living room he found that Maka was halfway through constructing a frame for an actual blanket fort.

"How many blankets are in this house, exactly?" She stopped her work to look at him, and he noticed first and foremost that her gaze was unshakeable. He let himself stay quiet for a few moments, and then shrugged.

"Fix your hair, then we'll go hunting."

She perked up, hands combing through her bangs, sorting them back into place. "Are my pigtails still even?"

"Yes."

Maka stepped back from the frame, arms half raised to steady it in case it wobbled without her next to it. After deeming it sturdy enough to leave by itself, she approached Kidd. "What's our battle plan?"

"We could split up and figure out how many are everywhere, and go from there, or go together and get them all in one go-"

"_Or_," she said, "and hear me out on this."

He complied, eyebrows raised ever-so-slightly.

"_Or, _we could see who can get the most blankets before my awful construction piece falls apart."

"I'll take the right wing."

"See you at my winner's party."

* * *

Kidd ended up with seven more blankets than Maka (and he was rather dismayed that he couldn't have found just one more), who begrudgingly agreed to buy him dinner for his own winner's party.

The fort frame did not, to the surprise of both of them, collapse. Kidd immediately went to work on it, keeping everything straight and even, and making sure it retained a harmonious symmetrical look. He fetched safety pins when they were needed, to pin the blankets around the outside- and they had a brief argument before deciding there would be two doors and they would open vertically instead of diagonally. Maka, at one point, wondered aloud if they could fit bean bag chairs inside, for comfort, and they scrapped the entire front and back walls to include them. Kidd insisted they have four (one for each corner), and Maka shot back with a "Why do they even need to go in the corners? We could just have them against the wall". This was the one thing they just couldn't come to a consensus on, and they vehemently agreed to just toss four in there and figure out the layout later. After all, they shouldn't be thinking about the furniture before they have a ceiling.

It actually took several hours before the project was declared finished. If it hadn't been night time already, it certainly was now, Maka pointed out, and punctuated her statement with a yawn.

Kidd said that they at least had to try it out before going to bed.

They did end up putting the bean bags in each corner, and there was a large pile of blankets in the center of the small room.

"It's dark in here," Maka finally said. "It's warm, but it's dark."

"Candles might burn the place down."

"And your weird glowy eyes aren't bright enough." She frowned. "Do you have any flashlights?"

"Probably," he said, but neither of them moved.

"I'm too comfortable to move," she admitted. "Even if it was brighter, I'm probably gonna fall asleep any minute."

"Want me to make you up a bed in a guest room?"

"Nah." She stretched- "It seems like a waste to not sleep in here"-and nudged a nearby bean bag with her foot to bring it closer. When she deemed it near enough, she let herself spill out of hers and use both as a bed.

"I suppose I'll be joining you then. Slumber parties are fun, right?"

Maka snorted. "Yeah. Loads. When do you wanna take our shirts off and have a pillow fight?"

"...Is that on our itinerary?"

She fell into a fit of giggles, and chucked a blanket in his direction. "Shut up. Go to sleep."

"As you wish." The faint glow of his eyes disappeared as his eyes slid shut. "I hope you don't snore."

"I hope so too. G'night."

He hummed a reciprocation.

* * *

Three hours later, at 10AM, Liz, Patti, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki came over to check on them and let them know the storm had passed- in case they didn't notice.

What they found was a crudely-constructed pillow fort, and inside, four bean bags shoved up against the walls of said pillow fort, a mess of blankets, and Kidd and Maka twisted into inhumane positions-were they cuddling? it was hard to tell-on the floor, snoring away.

* * *

**a/n: yeah i have no excuse for this taking so long besides writer's block**

**the ghost au is coming along swimmingly though, expect that soon uwu**


End file.
